(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal lens. The present invention also relates to a display device that includes a liquid crystal lens.
(b) Description of the Related Art
As display device technology advance, 3D (or three-dimensional) stereoscopic image display devices have been commercialized.
Stereoscopic images may be displayed using binocular disparity. In using binocular disparity, an image prepared for a left eye and an image prepared for a right eye are displayed in the same display device and are seen by the left eye and the right eye of a viewer. That is, images observed at different angles are seen by corresponding eyes to allow the viewer to perceive a 3D effect.
Binocular disparity may be implemented using a barrier and/or using a lenticular lens, which may include one or more cylindrical lenses.
A barrier used in a stereoscopic image display device may include a slit for separating an image from the display device into a left-eye image and a right-eye image to be seen by the left eye and the right eye, respectively, of the viewer.
A lenticular lens used in a stereoscopic image display device may divide an image from the stereoscopic image display device into a left-eye image and a right-eye image by changing one or more light paths.
For switching between displaying 2D (or two-dimensional) images and displaying 3D images, switchable lenses are developed.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention. The Background section may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.